1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for roadways and, more particularly, to systems and methods of alerting motorists when automobiles must be operated with special care.
2. Description of Related Art
When an automobile approaches an area where the motorist needs be aware of people with special needs, warning signs may be missed.